Un regalo muy especial
by TsubaHonoLife
Summary: [Oneshot] En el cumpleaños de Ayase Eli alguien la va a visitar a su casa. Alguien muy especial para ella. La chica dice que le tiene un regalo ¿De qué se tratará? [HonoEli][Lemon] Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad


¡Un Oneshot HonoEli!

Se que no he continuado mi otro fanfic, para los que lo leen, pero prometo que mañana si intentaré terminar el capítulo! maldito bloqueo, hace que tenga idas como esta pero no pueda seguir con mi historia principal :c

¡Cosas que aclarar!

1° Y muy importante, este fanfiction contiene sexo explícito. Asi que si lo leen, haganlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. Ya están avisados.

2° ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Ayase Eli! :D Lo vengo pensando desde ayer, pero no pude escribielo, asi que lo hago y lo subo hoy :B

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa en la residencia Ayase. La hija de la familia, Eli, se encontraba en su habitación sin muchas actividades productivas que realizar. Por alguna razón, extrañamente desconocida para ella, estaba sola ese día en casa, incluso sin la presencia de su hermana pequeña Alisa.

 _ **Será que fue a casa de Honoka a ver a Yukiho…**_

Estaba un poco confundida, era muy extraño que ella no supiera donde estaba su hermana, con lo sobreprotectora que era, y más aún ese día tan especial para ella.

*Ding Dong*

El timbre de la casa sonó

 _ **¿Quién podrá ser?**_

Eli se apresuró a bajar de su cama, se arregló un poco su ropa y se dirigió directamente a la puerta. Un extraño silencio se entremezclaba con un creciente sentimiento de soledad al ver la inmensidad sin nadie que llenara ese espacio. Era una casa bastante grande para solo una persona. Miró por el rabillo de la puerta para ver quién era su visitante. Se corazón se aceleró cuando vio de quien se trataba. Abrió lentamente la puerta para dejarse ver por la chica al otro lado de ella.

\- ¿Honoka? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Sin previo aviso la chica se le abalanzó encima sin poder siquiera reaccionar. Una calidez tremenda emergió de su interior al sentir los brazos de la pelinaranja alrededor de su cuello, abrazándola.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Eli-chan! - Dijo la más joven separándose un poco de ella y mirándola a la cara. Su sonrisa irradiaba una felicidad tan grande que conmovió el corazón de la rusa.

Si, era su cumpleaños. Ya lo había olvidado. Después de todo nadie estaba en su casa para recordárselo o para celebrarlo. Aún no sabía porqué. Lo importante era que ahora si había alguien y era su querida amiga Honoka, que seguía esperando una respuesta con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillantes y hermosos.

\- H-Honoka… gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad - Eli estaba muy feliz. No lo demostraba como lo hacía la otra chica, pero su felicidad no era conmensurable en ese momento.

\- ¿Estás sola en casa Eli-chan? - Honoka miró hacia ambos lados antes de preguntarle a la rubia.

\- Si, lo estoy… en realidad no se donde estan todos. -

\- ¿Entonces podemos subir a tu habitación? - El rubor invadió inmediatamente a Eli al escuchar la propuesta de Honoka.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que pretende?**_

\- C-Claro que podemos, pero ¿por qué? -

\- ¡Quiero entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños! - Honoka lo dijo con tal entusiasmo e inocencia en su rostro que de inmediato sacó todo pensamiento indebido de su cabeza. Sonrió tiernamente y acarició levemente la cabeza de la ojiazul. A pesar de todo, dudó un poco del porqué tenía que subir a su habitación para darle un regalo.

\- ¿Y por qué en mi habitación Honoka? Podrias darmelo aquí ¿no? -

\- Ya lo sabrás Eli-chan~~ ¡No seas impaciente! - Eli no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa que brotó de sus labios. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de besarla… pero eso no era posible. También notó que su vestimenta no era la usual en ella: Iba con un vestido rosa con tirantes un poco abierto en el pecho, lo que hacía que se le marcara un pequeño escote que no la dejó indiferente para nada. Además, usaba unas calcetas negras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas que la hacían verse muy sex, al menos a los ojos de la rubia. Junto con sus ganas de besarla, surgieron deseos dentro de ella que rápidamente ahogó y sacó de su mente. Finalmente respiró hondo y tomó a la chica de la mano para guiarla a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron notó lo desordenada que estaba, cosa extraña ya que Eli se caracterizaba por preocuparse demasiado por el orden y la limpieza de su habitación.

\- Siento el desorden Honoka, siéntate donde gustes.

\- Tranquila Eli, prefiero quedarme aquí -

Sin protestar, la rusa se sentó en la orilla de su cama, cruzó sus piernas y sus brazos y habló.

\- Está bien Honoka, ya estamos en mi habitación. ¿Dónde está mi regalo? - El rostro de Eli mostraba cierto reto. A pesar de que no le interesaba tanto recibir regalos para su cumpleaños, si Honoka le tenía uno esperaba que la sorprendiera. Estaba un poco emocionada.

\- Está aquí - De pronto, el semblante de Honoka, junto con su pose, cambiaron abruptamente, de su usual cara de inocencia a una de lujuria. Sus ojos también reflejaban sus intenciones.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿D-De qué hablas Honoka? - Eli no supo cómo reaccionar al primer cambio de actitud de Honoka, por lo que ahora la miraba con incredulidad y confusión.

\- Hablo de que… - Y se bajó uno de los tirantes de su vestido. - Yo soy tu regalo Eli-chan. -

Una explosión de vergüenza, sorpresa y más que nada, incredulidad, se apoderó de la rubia. Vio como lentamente su amiga avanzaba hacia ella, poniendo un pie delante del otro, procurando mover sus caderas de manera sensual y sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse irremediablemente al ver también que un poco de su brasier se veía ahora luego de bajarse el tirante del vestido.

\- H-Honoka, s-si esto es una broma, no es graciosa. De verdad, detente. - Eli estaba congelada. No podía moverse de donde se encontraba.

\- No es una broma Eli-chan. De verdad yo soy tu regalo. - Y dicho esto, se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre la inamovible rusa que no daba crédito a lo que veía. - ¿O acaso no quieres? - La sensual voz de la ojiazul la estaba volviendo loca. De a poco Honoka se fue acercando a su oído y para rematar el momento, le habló en un susurro. - Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… E-li-chan. -

Sin pensarlo más, Eli cedió ante sus impulsos y su lujuria, tomando a Honoka entre sus brazos y en un rápido movimiento, la puso debajo de ella.

\- Te advierto Honoka, que tu te lo buscaste. No seré del todo amable… - La pelinaranja, ya con el pelo revuelto y la respiración agitada, sonrió con picardía.

\- No espero que lo seas Eli-chan. -

Y con esto Eli ya no pudo aguantar más y lanzó todo vestigio de cordura a la basura. Sin demora tomó los labios de la chica frente suyo en un apasionado y humedo beso, mientras con su mano tocaba sus piernas desnudas de arriba a abajo, sintiendo su suave y tersa piel. Se separaron luego de unos cuantos segundos por la falta de aire de ambas y rápidamente Eli pasó a besar con la misma pasión e intensidad el cuello de Honoka. Ya su mano no solo tocaba las piernas de la chica, si no que se apresuró a subir un poco su corto vestido, logrando así abrirse paso a su bien formado trasero y agarrarlo con fuerza, mientras sentía los sonidos que provenían de su "regalo".

\- E-Eli c-chan… -

Los ruidos de excitación que hacía Honoka sólo fomentaban la suya propia. Desde su cuello se abrió camino hasta su hombro, bajó el otro tirante del vestido y lo tiró hacia abajo, dejando el brasier de la chica totalmente al descubierto. Besó todo el rededor de éste, de un lado a otro, hasta que la prenda comenzó a estorbarle. Honoka se dio cuenta de esto y dentro de lo delicado de su estado mental, logró encorvar su espalda hacia arriba, dándole a entender a Eli qué era lo que quería que hiciera. Y así lo hizo, tomó el seguro del brasier entre sus dedos y con un rápido movimiento lo abrió, enviándolo a volar, mientras ahora observaba con deseo sus redondos y menudos pechos desnudos.

\- S-siento que no sean tan grandes Eli-chan… - Dijo Honoka mirando hacia abajo a su amante.

\- Son perfectos Honoka. Realmente perfectos. - Y así, con ímpetu y casi desesperación, llenó su boca con uno de ellos, mientras con una de sus manos lo apretaba con fuerza y con la otra, masajeaba el contrario. Honoka solo atinó a tomar la cabeza de la rubia y apretarla con fuerza para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo y no se desviara de ello.

\- E-Eli, sigue así, s-sigue - El ritual duró unos cuantos minutos más, dejando a Eli libre albedrío para jugar con el busto de Honoka como se le diera en gana.

Pero la rubia no estaba contenta con esto. Quería más de Honoka, más de su amada Honoka, por lo que emprendió viaje en dirección contraria a su boca, pasando por su estómago, luego sus caderas y, finalmente, llegó hasta su tan anhelada intimidad. Cuando comenzó a besarla sintió cómo Honoka cerró levemente sus piernas y no la dejó continuar.

\- E-Eli… esto no debería ser así, p-parece más como si el regalo fuera para mí, no para tí. - El tierno comentario, junto con el rostro de niña pequeña, mezclado con la lujuria y excitación que no podía ocultar, hicieron que Eli diera una leve carcajada.

\- Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo Honoka… y eso hago. Tu lo quisiste así, ahora atente a las consecuencias. - Y con un brusco movimiento tomó la delgada tela que aún permanecía en la entrepierna de Honoka y se la arrebató, levantando los muslos de la chica y sacándola por completo. Posterior a eso, volvió a tomar sus piernas y las abrió de par en par, introduciendo su cara en el centro de la chica. Un gran y sonoro gemido fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Honoka luego de empezar a besar desesperadamente su parte más íntima.

\- ¡A-Ah! ¡E-Eli-chan! -

Eli estaba totalmente en otro mundo. Todas las dudas del por qué estaba pasando todo eso se habían esfumado y habían dejado en su lugar el deseo de cumplir las órdenes de sus más bajos instintos. Empezó a mover su lengua rápidamente, estimulando toda el área mientras nuevamente Honoka empujaba su cabeza con brusquedad casi haciendo que Eli no pudiera respirar, lo cual era lo que menos le importaba a la rusa en ese momento.

\- ¡E-Eli, c-creo q-que… creo qu-que! - Y de un momento a otro la pelinaranja enarcó su espalda y propinó el mayor gemido que había dado hasta el momento, indicando que, al menos para ella, todo había terminado.

Eli al escucharla, salió de su embarazosa posición y sonrió satisfecha y victoriosa por la tarea cumplida, viendo a Honoka recostada, con la voz entrecortada y una leve sonrisa delineada en su rostro.

\- D-Dios… eso… fue genial. - Honoka de un salto se posicionó frente a su compañera y la miró directo a sus grandes y verdes orbes. - Ahora, es tu turno~. - Y dicho esto saltó hacia ella, la besó y la recostó sobre la cama, abriendo con su blusa sin ningún cuidado y metiendo sus manos entre los grandes pechos de la rubia.

\- No puedo creer... que esto haya pasado… - Eli, ahora completamente desnuda, se encontraba acostada bajo las sábanas con una cansada Honoka encima, recostada sobre sus pechos, ambas jadeando, buscando aire.

\- ¿Te… gustó mi regalo Eli-chan? - Honoka había vuelto a su estado normal. Aún persistía un poco de su picardía pero en su mayoría ahora era solo alegría. Esa alegría que tanto la caracterizaba.

\- Me encantó Honoka… juro que así fue… - Y la besó en la frente. - Pero a pesar de todo, aún no entiendo cómo pasó todo tan rápido… De un momento a otro todo se alineó para que este momento pudiera ser real… es casi como si fuera un- Eli abrió sus ojos de par en par. - … oh no, maldita sea… -

\- Lo siento Eli-chan. - Honoka, sonriendo, se le acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. -

.

.

.

\- ¡One-chan! ¡Las chicas están afuera! -

 _ **¿Alisa?**_

Y allí estaba. Ayase Eli se encontró a sí misma recostada en su cama, mientras los rayos del sol mañanero entraban a través de sus cortinas. Se levantó de un salto y miró hacia todos lados. No estaba Honoka en ninguna parte, ella usaba su pijama y nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había vivido, había sido real.

 _ **Todo fue… ¿un sueño?**_

Eli se tapó la cara de la vergüenza. También pudo notar algo un poco desagradable y húmedo cuando tocó un poco más abajo de su ombligo. Todo había sido sólo un sueño… un sueño muy húmedo.

\- Soy una maldita pervertida… - Eli se paró de su cama sin muchas ganas y escuchó nuevamente a su hermana gritar desde afuera de su habitación.

\- ¡One-chan, despierta! ¡Las chicas! - De pronto lo recordó. Algo de su sueño era verdad… ese día realmente era su cumpleaños. Cuando miró por la ventana pudo ver a sus 8 amigas, todas pertenecientes a su grupo de Idols Escolares Muse, con un gran cartel que decía _"¡FELIZ CUMPEAÑOS ELI-CHAN!"_ sostenido por todas, mientras la veían hacia donde ella estaba, todas con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

En medio de todas, detrás del gran cartel, estaba ella, la chica de sus sueños. Con su usual alegría e inocencia, mirándola como siempre lo había hecho. Eli rió para sí misma, tomó aire, dio un gran suspiro y abrió la ventana.

\- Muchas gracias chicas, bajo en unos minutos. - Y desapareció de la ventana, junto con todas sus ideas raras que había soñado esa misma noche.

* * *

Soy-El-Peooooor~

Lo siento Eli-chan, se que es tu cumpleaños, pero no pude dejar de escribir esto. Al menos tuviste un muy lindo sueño con la persona que amas!... o bueno... algo es algo ¿no?

¡Espero les haya gustado este cortito y erótico (xD) fanfiction! Nos vemos (espero por dios :c) mañana en mi otra historia!


End file.
